Reborn: Awakening
by AzRen
Summary: When Savitar is merged with the speed force odd things happen. T because I'm paranoid... First Story, chapters are short :)
1. Chapter 1

Reborn: Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Flash

AN: I am aware that J.K.R didn't give us Hermione's parents real name so I decided to use the alias Hermione gave them.

_Savitar POV_

I was sitting in my prison when the Speed Force came to me and said "Barry-"

"I AM NOT BARRY ALLEN, I AM SAVITAR THE GOD OF SPEED!" I yelled enraged!

"Alright Savitar I have a proposition for you, I can make you a god." The Speed Force said.

"How?" I asked.

"We merge into one being I become you and you become me, But you will have to be reborn due to mortal bodies not being used to Godlike powers." The Speed Force said with a frown on its face. "your body will also look just like your old one, so don't worry about looking different."

"Alright, I'll do it!" The Speed Force came over to me when I started to feel a pull on my entire body, There was lightning covering my body.

-LINE BREAK-

"Twins, Wendell what do you want to name them?" My new mother Monica said.

"For the girl, I think we should name Hermione after your mother, And for the boy, I think we should name Savitar after the Hindu god of motion." My brilliant father Wendell said.

"Alright! Hermione and Savitar Granger, welcome to the world."My mother said, whilst smiling.

-TIME SKIP-  
-10 Yrs-

"Savitar, Will you go wake your father for breakfast? He's being lazy again." my Mother said with a smile on her face.

I then walked up the stairs to my parent's room and opened the door, when I opened the door I was shocked. It was my father slumped on the ground with a giant cut on his chest, with blood on the walls that said _Father Of The Mud-Blood._

"MOTHER, CALL 9-11 Now!" I yelled pondering who could've possibly did this.

"Why?!" Mother yelled with a shake in her voice.

"It's dad, He's… He's dead." I yelled to my mother who was on the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for following :)

"What, Savitar he can't be dead." My sister older by a few minutes said.

"Dad was murdered Hermione…" I said in a hushed voice.

-Time Skip-

-3 Months-

When I went to sleep I sensed a presence with my abilities. It was odd, it wasn't like a person, you could run into on the streets, no this one felt weird.

I finally fell asleep when I felt a burning feeling on my face, then I smelt the smoke.

So I got up and felt my face burn right where my previous burn scar was.

Once I put out the fire that was on my face I tried to get their attention

"MOM, MIONE!" I yelled to get try and get their attention, but I knew it was pointless because they were in different rooms. so I ran to Mione's room to wake her up.

Once I got to Mione's room I immediately saw Mione on the bed surrounded by fire. I got her attention by yelling "Mione Jump I'll catch you!"

I watched as Mione looked over at me, with fear in her eyes.

"JUMP! Then we'll go get mom!" I yelled knowing if she doesn't I'll have to use my abilities to save her.

"I'll count down, 1… 2… 3 JUMP!"

Hermione jumped over and almost fell into the fire right beside us, but being the god of speed and time has its perks. I slowed down time enough so I could catch her before she could fall into the fire.

When Mione got straightened out we went to go and get mom.

"MOM WAKE UP THERE'S A FIRE!" I yelled as high as I could.

"Mhmf Savitar? What happened to your face?! She asked horror evident in her voice.

"Doesn't matter now! Let's go."

We then ran as fast as we could to the hall with the door, when we noticed the fire covering the front entrance. I then yelled loudly so they could hear me over the sirens that we are starting to hear

"Back door!" I yelled

-Line Break-

Before we left the backdoor I grabbed a hoodie from the rack to cover my burned face from the neighbors.

We were on the lawn waiting when a fireman walked up and said "Is this everyone of you guys?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for my son I don't think we could've made it." My mother said praising me.

"Yea what mom said, I was stuck in my bed surrounded by fire if it wasn't for savi I would've been burned alive most likely…" Mione said with horror in her voice.

"It was no problem, just saving my family." I said embarrassed.

"Well young man, I think you did a great job. You might be able to be a firefighter when you're older."

"No I don't think I will I have different ideas in mind." I said with a blank look on my face.

The fireman nodded then left to help put out the fire. A police man walked up and asked us where we are going to stay now.

"We're going to stay with my sister at 6 Privet Drive" My mother said to the policeman whilst watching everything burn away.

-Time Skip-

-1 Month-

"Savi wake up it's time to go to school!" Mione said shaking me.

So I got up and dressed in a whitish blue shirt with a gray hoodie, gray pants and my iconic mask.

(AN: Savitar's Mask is essentially Aiden Pearce's Mask)

I then went down to go and get something to eat. Breakfast today was bacon and eggs. Thankfully when I merged with the Speed Force I now don't have to eat because of my ' _God-Hood_ ' but food is good so I eat anyways.

I finished my food when Mione yelled "Savi! Come one time to go to school!"

We started walking when we saw a kid who looked nine or eight, with cuts and bruises all over him passed out on the ground.

So I ran home and called 911 and told them what I saw and where I saw it. I then went back to see Mione taking care of him.

30 Minutes later an ambulance arrives and the kid is put in the back and me and Mione go with him.

-LINE BREAK-

The doctor comes out and gos to our mom and says "his ribs were broken a couple of times, he has scars on his back,chest and legs, but oddly enough none on his arms. We think he was abused" "He shouldn't even be alive right now due to his lung being punctured four times."

"What'll happen to him?"

"He will be held here for a few days until he's all healed up, then we'll put him in an orphanage."

Do you think I could have him once he's all healed up instead?"

"Maybe I'd have to contact my superiors."

-LINE BREAK-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reading my story, Here's chappie 3

The Dursleys were later arrested for child abuse and child neglect.  
Mom took in Harry, that's the kid's name.

-Time Skip-

-They Are Now 11-

"Savitar, is that an owl?" Harry said.

"Yes, it is Harry, yes it is." I replied.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, it says all our names anyways." _(AN: I KNOW THEY WON'T SAY ALL THE NAMES BUT AU!)_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr's. Potter and Granger

Dear Ms. Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

"What Is this?"

"I have no idea"

"Want to send an owl?"

"Sure!"

-Time Skip-

-Minerva McGonagall-

"Hello, I'm looking for , and ."

"Hello I'm How may I help you?"

"Hello I'm Minerva McGonagall and I work at Hogwarts. I'm here to take the children to Diagon Alley."

"Alright let me go get them."

Once we were down said "alright children let's get you to Diagon Alley"

"Mam, are there any other magic schools?" I asked Curiously.

"Hello , Yes there are other magic schools there's one in France called Beauxbatons Academy." Minerva said

"Mam, I just go by Savitar. The second Question are there any ways to see our blood-line?" I asked wondering if my new blood-line has any famous people in our family tree.

"Yes, there are you can ask the goblins to do a blood-Test." Minerva said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for answering the questions, Mam." I said.

-Time Skip-

-Gringotts-

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I could do a Blood-Test?" I asked the goblin in the politest tone of voice I could.

"Eh? Sure, follow me." The goblin said.

"What's your name, Sir?" I asked the goblin, after all, I didn't want to call him sir or goblin.

"SharpClaw."

-LINE BREAK-

Once SharpClaw and I were in the Blood-Test Room I sat down while SharpClaw used an intercom to contact another goblin

A couple minutes later another goblin showed up who introduced himself as DullFang.

DullFang looked at me then pulled out a knife, bowl, and parchment and said "cut your hand and let 10 drops of blood in the bowl, then i'll put it on the parchment."

Okay, I can do this, this is easy. I cut my hand then allowed 10 drops of blood fall into the bowl.

10 drops later DullFang said "That's enough." the pulled the bowl away, whilst I healed my hand.

 _Name: Savitar Wendell Granger / Bartholomew Henry Allen / Cosmic Deity known as 'The Speed Force'_

 _Blood Status: Pure-Blood, God_

 _Abilities: Super-Speed, Spontaneous Regeneration, Full Shapeshifter, Time-Travel, Dimension Travel, ParselMagic, ParselMouth, Natural Occlumens, Can Fly Without Support, Spell Inventor, Magical Resistance_

 _Effects: Reincarnation, Invincible, Immortal, Timeless, Wandless Magic (incapable Of Using A Wand), Silent Casting, Godly Magic, Speed Force Memories Bound, God Of Speed_

 _Mother: Monica Granger-Squib Line: Slytherin_

 _Father: Wendell Granger- Squib Line: Malfiore_

 _Blood Lines:_

 _Heir To Lines:_

 _Malfiore-By Blood_

 _Slytherin-By Blood_

 _Magic-By Rite Of God-Hood_

"Wow you're a powerful god aren't you?" said DullFang

"Yup!" I was thrilled I AM THE GOD OF SPEEEEED!

"Well my lord would you like your memories unbound?"

"Alright, how long will this take?" I asked.

"A couple of minutes my lord." DullFang said.

-Time Skip-

"Wow, I remember How to use my abilities. Thank you DullFang." I said amazed at my powers. "May I also have my lord rings?"

"Hmm… You're a god so, yes you may."

"Thank you DullFang!"

"Anytime Young God." DullFang said

-Line Break-

I then went back to Minerva, and said "I'm very powerful and my line aren't muggles, we're purebloods but mom is a squib, and so was dad." I said

"How powerful are you Mr. Gran- Savitar?" Minerva asked.

"Metamorphmagi, Wandless Magic, Silent Casting, Natural Occlumens and heir of house Malfiore." "But I'm incapable of using a wand" I said impressed.

"You're a metamorph? But you don't show any signs." Minerva said.

I then changed how I looked to look like Eddie Thawne, August Heart then back to me and looked at Minerva with whimsy.

"Wow!" All three said.

"Savi, We're purebloods?" Mione asked.

"Yup!" I said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not uploading in awhile just kind of lost track of time with school and stuff. -Beyond

Now time for chapter 3 started sept 29 2017 10:03 :D

Note: Draco and Harry never met when they were getting their robes. I'm also going to make savitar more antisocial, and unemotional.

-Time Skip-

Me and Harry were all on the train to hogwarts when a redhead opened our door and asked with a look of surprise at seeing me.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Redhead asked.

"I saw a ton of empty cabins on the way to this cabin." I said blank look on my scarred face.

"Thanks! Name's Ron by the way." Ron said while he just sat down.

"Harry, I'm going to sit somewheres else. Have fun talking to _redhead_." I said insultingly towards Ron.

"Alright bye Savitar!" Harry said obliviously.

'Poor Harry, can't even tell i'm insulting Ron.' I thought with a smirk on my face.

I opened a new cabin and sat down. A couple minutes later the door was opened by a kid with bleach blonde hair who said "Out _mudblood!_ "

"Mudblood?" I asked because I didn't know what it meant.

"A person born to muggles." Blondie said.

"Well I'm a pureblood, but my parents were squibs." I said blank faced.

"Oh then I'm fine with you here. What's your name anyways, mines Draco Malfoy." Draco said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Savitar, Savitar Granger Malfiore." I said with an equally arrogant smirk on my face. "But i'm also known as lord Malfiore." I said letting my lord ring for house Malfiore show.

"Well, looks like we are family then Savitar." Draco said.

"Family? How." I asked wondering how Malfoys are related to the Malfiores.

"Us Malfoy's left France around four hundred years ago, but before then we were Malfiores." Draco said.

"Well then cousin, welcome to my cabin!" I said with an air of righteousness.

"Cousin? I know we aren't that closely related." Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"Easier than calculating what we are to each other, cousin." I said.

"Good point," Draco said "It'd be hard to calculate."

"These men here are Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said.

"Pleasure to meet you gent's." I said knowing they weren't expecting that.

"Huh, Smash?" Crabbe said.

"No, Crabbe don't smash" I said thinking of my time exploring the multiverse as savitar when I ran into a green thing that called itself the hulk, I shivered by thinking of it.

"Ok, Crabbe no smash" Crabbe said.

-Time Skip-

"Hey can we sit here?" A gorgeous blonde said with a blank face.

'Her face… It's devoid of any emotion, this, THIS IS MY DREAM WOMAN!' I thought.

"Yes." I said sending thanks to my God Of Speed powers, so I could think faster than any mind alive.

"Alright, thanks. I'm Daphne Greengrass, this is Tracy Davis , and Blaise Zabini." Daphne said with her perfect face.

"Hello. I'm Savitar Malfiore, this is my cousin Draco Malfoy, and his friends Crabbe and Goyle." I said with my signature smirk.

"MALFIORE! Every ancient and noble family thought your house was dead!" Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise all shouted at once.

"My father was a squib and so were his parents before that, i'm assuming because my father never believed in magic." I said devoid of any emotion.

"Wow, house Malfiore is back." Daphne said.

"Yep, we're are back and as single and ready to mingle." I said showing an expression on my face saying I have to make allies.

We then talked some more about what we were expecting at hogwarts.

-Time Skip-

-Sorting-

"Alright, everyone single file line and when I call your name please come up." McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat said.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted once again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

A couple names later when…

"Malfiore, Hermione!" McGonagall shouted again.

'Hmm, well now Ms. Malfiore you have a high thirst for knowledge, a little bit of cunning, some bravery and a decently high amount of loyalty… Hmm where to put you?' The hat said in Hermione's head.

'Gryffindor, please put me in gryffindor!'Hermione thought to the hat.

'Gryffindor, you say why should I place you in gryffindor when you would do a lot better in ravenclaw?' the hat thought smirk evident in its voice.

"Well then better be RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

"Malfiore, Savitar!" McGonagall Shouted once again.

'This can't be good for her voice.' Savitar thought whilst walking to the hat.

'Alright… OH MY a godling!' The hat shouted in Savitar's head.

'Yes, now read my… Whatever and get it over with! And don't go to deep or you could malfunction.' Savitar thought with conviction.

'Alright, Hmm I can already tell where to sort you it's odd it must be your go energy.' the hat thought to Savitar.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

A couple names later…

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall Yelled her throat sounding scratchy.

'Hmm, oh VERY loyal to your friends, I see.' The hat whispered in Harry's mind.

'Yes, I'm very loyal and I don't care where you sort me!' Harry thought.

'Alright if you say so...' The hat said with glee in its voice.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat shouted with a cackle in it's voice.


	5. Rewrite

Discontinued... I'm going to start a rewrite for it.

-Beyond


End file.
